


The Good Thing That Hurts

by Scinon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Sex, Everyone Is An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Hotel, I'm trying a new thing and there's no tags for it, M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scinon/pseuds/Scinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at a hotel in which Eren is brought during his school trip. They meet under not-so-favorable circumstances as the teen's schoolmates seem to hate the employee's guts, being all up against him while all the poor protagonists want is to bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant spring afternoon, quiet spread throughout the building. Suddenly, the deafening sound of a vehicle's horn repeatedly echoing through the building alarmed the floor manager, who immediately headed to the receptionist to demand an explanation.  
  
"Oi, Hanji. What's all the toot-do about?" He spat, positioning himself behind the desk to assist the other with some paperwork.  
  
"Oh, that must be the bus!" The brunette woman jerked up excitedly, apparently only just now noticing the hustle.  
  
"Do enlighten me." The shorter man spoke in a demanding tone as the other laughed.  
  
"It's just a group of students from Germany, they'll be staying here during their educational trip." She patted his head before waving at another employee to get her attention.  
  
"Hey, Petra! Watch the phone for a bit, I forgot to check some files." She excused herself loudly and headed off, leaving the ginger alone with the raven.  
  
"Fucking great, we're going to be babysitting a bunch of spoiled brats." He rested his back against the wall, throwing his head back with a sigh.  
  
"Come on, Levi. They're kids, how bad could it be?" She tried to cheer him up with a genuine smile which soon faded due to the sudden uproar in the entrance.  
  
"Holy shit." The slit-eyed man pushed himself away from the wall to whisper in the sweet girl's ear. "Kids, huh?" He muttered in a low voice -that sounded as if he was trying to excite the girl on purpose-, raising his eyebrows in amusement as he waited for someone to put the boisterous teens in their place.  
  
They were supposedly high school students but their behaviour could be mistaken for that of kindergarten, no more no less. Throwing their sacks around, kicking each other or making out in front of their teachers with utter disrespect.  
  
"Silence!" A dominant voice was finally heard over their horrendous yelling, silencing them immediately.  
  
Levi was impressed, if anything, by the sense of power the handsome man was giving of. His posture combined with his facial features, his sharp jaw and icey blue eyes, must have made it hard even for those unruly kids to deny him.  
  
"Nice." He muttered, his eyes soon widening as he felt someone move behind him.  
  
"Fascism won't pass!" A rather tall, light-haired boy screamed in his ear, making him cringe and immediately turn to slap him across the cheek, imprinting a distinct red mark on it.  
  
Two other boys noticed the incident from afar, a muscular blond and an extremely tall raven that had been quietly watching from the staircase for a while and couldn't help but comment on it. "Damn, someone's got their panties in a twist. Must have been a while since he last-"  
  
Their little talk was interrupted by the principal once again raising his voice as it was time to divide them into pairs of two and send them to their rooms.  
  
"Alright, Braun and Hoover in room 503."  
  
"No, damn it, I wanted that one!" The light-haired boy whined, making Levi's lip twitch.   
  
The principal ignored the comment and continued. "Kirstein and Jaeger in room 665."  
  
"Sir, can I be with Arlert instead? Kirstein won't stop groping me!" A voice that hadn't been heard so far was raised and suddenly a pale boy with bright green eyes was stepping out of the -now histerically laughing- bunch.  
  
For some reason, Levi was a bit too keen on observing that one teen particurarly. Damn, he was gorgeous. Not that he stood out too much, but the beautiful complexion, hipster clothes and messy hair suit him the best out of the rest.  
  
"Wait, why single sex rooms?!" A bald, small-built boy intervened, holding hands with a brunette that couldn't be bothered to support his arguments, being too busy munching on her chips. "We want them mixed!"  
  
"Connie's right. That's bullshit and either way, I want to be with Ackerman!" Jean argued, pulling the quiet, black-haired woman into a tight embrace. "We didn't pay for this old-fashioned bullshit."  
  
A blonde girl with hair in a loose, low bun snatched Ackerman away from the guy with long, horse-like face, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What about room 666? We're calling dibs on that one."  
  
Principal Smith gently massaged his temples with one hand before speaking. "Just take them and go already." He commanded, holding his hand out for the students to pick their rooms, as they did before quickly running off.  
  
The hall was soon empty and quiet again. Hanji returned to her position to find a dumbfounded Levi standing there, his left eyelid spasming nervously.  
  
"S'up, short stuff? How'd it go?" She asked, not in the least bit concerned by his state.  
  
"My tic is already back." He answered in short but the phone rang before he could continue.  
  
"Hello, reception?" She smiled happily, her eyes glimmering behind the shine of her glasses. "Oh. Alright, I'll let the floor manager know and he'll assist you immediately."  
  
Levi's eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed, forming into an expression of horror. "It was them, wasn't it."  
  
"Room 608. God bless."

* * *

"Hey, Eren..."  
  
"What is it, Armin?" The brunet responded, pushing his suitcase off the bed to make more room for himself, unlike the other boy who was carefully unpacking his belongings.  
  
"Did you notice that guy in the reception?" The blond hummed in a suspiciously hushed tone.  
  
"The receptionist?" Eren furrowed his brows in confusion, not sparing his friend a quick glance.  
  
"He wasn't the receptionist, he had a different uniform."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"He was eyeing you like a freshly baked buttermilk biscuit!"  
  
Eren felt the warmth of embarrashment reach his cheeks as he admitted. "He was hot..."  
  
Armin decided to stop there, still tidying his things as he smiled proudly, glad to be getting his point across.

 

* * *

 

  
The manager knocked on the door impatiently, taking a deep breath before actually allowing himself in when he was given permission to enter.  
  
"What's the mat- Holy shit!" He exclaimed at the sight of mud staining the once pristine sheets. "How did you even manage this, brats?"  
  
"You dare blame us? That's how we found them, what kind of nasty hotel is this anyway." Kirstein spat, throwing a dirty pillow at the manager and turning his head to get a nod of approval from the freckled boy on the bed beside him.  
  
"I am left slack-jawed." Levi muttered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me, should we consider this sexual harassment?" The freckled boy leaned in, only to have the stained pillow shoved in his face.  
  
"I'll send a maid right away." Levi said, trying to remain as collected as possible.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no." Jean hopped of the bed, grabbing the smaller man by the shoulder. "You're going to do it."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Oh pardon me, I should have introduced myself earlier. Customer." He insisted, his brows furrowing in a threatening manner.  
  
"Lay off." The raven pushed him back and turned on his heel, exiting the room.  
  
"Awh, love. We're going to have so much fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is going to be a pretty short fic. If all goes well probably around thirteen chapters so I apologize if you think it's fast paced, it has to be~

  
"Morning, sunshine..." Eren felt soft lips brush up against his own, a warm breath caressing his skin.  
  
"Mornin'..." He hummed delightfully, still somewhat drowned in his sleep, eyelids heavy and pale, refreshed complexion as his plump lips began to massage the pair above them, entering his tongue forcefully in the other's mouth.  
  
"Ew, spearmint!" He jerked up, shot fully awake by the intensity of the flavor. His eyes scanned his surroundings, widening in shock at the realization that the only person in the room other than himself was Armin. "The fuck, dude?!" He exclaimed, furrowing his brows.  
  
"Natural and artificial, long-lasting flavor. You're welcome!" The blond boy giggled, poking the brunet in the arm. "Hurry up and get dressed before the others wake up!"  
  
"Why should I?" The emerald-eyed teen rubbed the sleep away from his eyes lazily with the back of his palms.  
  
"Because I don't expect you want everyone to know you're crushing on the employee and trying to get his phone number."  
  
"I am?" He scrunched up his nose in confusion, letting his hands fall from his face now to reveal his confused expression.  
  
"Just get up!" His best friend groaned, forcing him out of the bed.  
  
In less than fifteen minutes Eren was already making his way down to the reception which, surprisingly, was empty. So he found himself wandering around in search of the person he wanted or someone who could potentially assist in finding him.  
  
He soon ended up at the bar by the pool where, to his misfortune, one of his classmates was conversing with the bartender.  
  
"Hey, what can I get for you?" The fair-haired male behind the bar turned to Eren, his hands occupied with cleaning a wine glass.  
  
"Levi." Jean winked at the shorter boy, leaning confidently against the counter.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't serve bombs." The bartender retorted in a cocky manner, laughing along with the palest of the two teens.

Eren sighed, rolling his eyes before asking in a hushed tone. "Where can I find him?"  
  
"I'd say ask in the reception but since you wound up here, I'm assuming you already tried that. Check back later?"  
  
The boy shrugged and simply made his way back inside, where he saw the distinctively messy hair of the receptionist behind the desk. His eyes lit up immediately and he ran towards her. "Excuse me!"

"You're excused, sweetie! How can I help you? More like, why are you even up so early?" Hanji said, as lively as ever, only lowering the volume of her voice during the last phrase, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Your principal said you wouldn't have to be up till ten."  
  
"I know. I just... really wanted to ask about your colleague, Levi. Is he here?" He said averting his gaze in uneasiness.  
  
"Ah, he got the day off today." She answered, fixing her glasses before leaning in to gossip. "His uncle had some sort of heart attack so he left yesterday and should be gone for the rest of the day."  
  
"I see." Eren hung his head in surrender but raised it back up immediately when he heard a familiar gingerhead yell.

"Levi!"

"Oh, there he is!" Hanji shook Eren, who subconsciously turned to the side to hide his awkwardness.

Levi, seeming emotionless as always, approached the desk and located himself right next to Eren, tightly gripping his suitcase without showing any intention of letting it go.

"So, what happened to your uncle?" The nosy woman in glasses asked.

"Which hospital is he in? We'll need the address for the flowers." Petra smiled sweetly.

"No hospital, no flowers. He's fine and dandy, goddamn it all."

"Prison again, then? What'd he do this time?" Hanji puckered her lips, not showing much concern but rather sheer curiosity.

"What he did this time..." Levi smirked before continuing. "Remember last time he visited when he brought like ten pounds of meat for each one of us?"

"How could I forget! Mike has been eating meat for a month straight."

"Nice. Now, do you remember the spoiled meat that they confiscated and showed on the news the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Make the connection."

"Oh, no! My baby!" She panicked, quickly taking hold of the phone and rambling incoherently to the person on the other end.

Levi shook his head. "I'm going to change."

"Your clothes?" Petra questioned.

"My surname." He waved his hand dismissively and walked off.

"Well, I guess his day off is cancelled now." The ginger muttered suggestively close to Eren's ear.

"That still doesn't help much." He shrugged momentarily, scratching the back of his neck.

The girl proceeded to grab a pen and post-it note from the pack that was sitting on the desk before the raging brunette, and scribbled down something before handing it to Eren. "How about this?"

He looked down and smiled. A phone number was what he'd been aiming for from the start, and she had just saved him the trouble of asking directly for it.  
  
Without a second thought, he thanked her and pressed a grateful kiss on her cheek before running upstairs to his room in order to tell his buddy of his success and then prepare for the day's exit.

* * *

  
"Hey, Levi..." Hanji grinned evilly.

"What?" He replied, although his gaze remained locked on the keys he couldn't resist rearranging due to his severe case of OCD.

"Guess who was looking for you today."

"Who?" His tone was monotonous still, as if he was oblivious, even though the corners of his lips betrayed him.

"Green eyes, brown hair, cute smile, eyebrows on flick?" The description seemed to light a spark in Levi's eyes as he realised the person who was hiding his face earlier was probably the teen he was interested in.

"What did he tell you?" He asked in a soft tone, hardly trying to mask his excitement at all.

"Well, he said he wanted to talk to y- Wait, Levi!" She raised her glasses, grabbing Levi's face with her free hand and turning his head so they were facing each other. After briefly observing his light blush, she exclaimed. "You like him! Levi, you're gay?!"

"You have a firm grasp with the obvious, dipshit. The only thing straight about me is my hair."

"That explains a lot... Holy hell, then you should do something! He clearly has the hots for you!"

"He's a kid, Hanji."

"A hot kid that has the hots for you..." She retorted, her voice carrying the comfortable tembre of a sing-song tone.

He was about to respond when the reception phone suddenly rang, the brunette wasting not a single moment before picking it up.

"Reception, how may I help you?" Levi noticed her expression changing to that of confusion for a few seconds, then back to a neutral one. "Alright, we'll send some immediately."

He didn't have to ask what the call was about, his widened eyes already giving away his burning desire to know.

"Apparently some students weren't feeling well and stayed behind today. They called to ask for medicine."

"Room?"

"665."  
  


* * *

 

"Room service. We brought your medicine." Levi said after knocking gently on the door so as to not disturb the ill students.

He waited a while but got no answer, which seemed oddly suspicious. He knocked two more times, prepared to walk off and avoid whatever torturous prank they had in store for him this time. But his conscience did not allow that.

What if someone was actually sick and in pain? He sighed heavily and entered the room, looking around in hopes of spotting the patient.

Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist, pulling him up against a bare chest, consequently causing the pill cartons he held to spill on the bed before him.  
  
"Damn, I think my fever just went up a notch." A low voice murmured in his ear, sending chills down his unmoving spine. "Why do I get so hot when I see you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, comments, concerns? All is appreciated~


End file.
